The kaiju prince and his mate
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: The pull of a mate goes both ways. Slash or yaoi, rated M for a reason Duncan/Kenny


**A/N: loved loved loved, Firebreather.**

**It sucks that Cartoon Network only made one movie. By the way I'll be writing according to the movie not the comic.**

**It is a Yaoi or Slash, Duncan/Kenny. I think their super cute**

**My first firebreather fic so, be constructive but kind when reviewing.**

**Fair warning though: there's a bit of a lemon in the beginning so don't freak out a few seconds into it. **

**Apologies Spelling, grammar and OOCness. Also any inaccuracies that might come up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather or any of its characters.**

Duncan couldn't help but pur at the hands that ran through his hair, between the spikes on his head and down his back. Small soft hands left warm gentle trails all along his back and somehow sank down through the hard reptile skin. While the legs around his waist tightened with every thrust of his hips into the others warm and oh so willing heat.

"Duncan."

Kenny moaned breathlessly against Duncan's ear as his body rocked back and forth, his hands tightened in the blonde locks causing the kaiju to growl while his hands grasped possessively at Kenny's hips.

The kaiju paused. Halting all movement to brush his nose against the boys pale neck, letting his sharpened teeth scrape against the flushed sensitive skin while a whimper left Kenny's throat as he pushed back down on Duncan's lap in an effort to keep the friction going. Duncan growled, tightening his grip on Kenny's hips with one hand while the other went up to grip the boy's dark brown locks in a painful amount of force.

Kenny let out a startled yelp and his fingers scraped against Duncan's skin, "Duncan-"

"Behave." Duncan snarled and pulled Kenny's head back a little more, forcing the brunette's back to arch off the bed as he panted heavily.

"Duncan please..." Kenny begged and Duncan felt desire pulse through his veins as he let his eyes slowly drift over the boy beneath him. Bright amber eyes with narrow slits slid all over the boy's smooth ivory skin, momentarily flushed with heat and slicked with sweat. From the arch of his back right up to his face where his lips were bruised and red.

"Mine."

Duncan growled as the hand on Kenny's hip tightened and his claws dug into the boy's pale skin, drawing out small drops of blood that caused to lines of crimson red to trail down along his skin. Kenny cried out at the pain but kept his arms wrapped around the kaiju and Duncan hissed as he felt Kenny clench around his length, fighting against the urge to thrust up into him.

His mate.

His forever.

"Say it."

Kenny moaned, "Duncan-Ah!" And then screamed when the kaiju prince dragged the hand of his hip drag downwards, tearing through the boys skin before giving one hard thrust into his mates tight heat.

"Say it Ken'."

"Yours..." Kenny breathed and Duncan growled as he started to move, long slow strokes that had the brunette moaning in a matter of seconds.

Duncan released his grip in Kenny's hair to move down to Kenny's hip. While Kenny brought his hands back up to Duncan's neck to pull himself closer and sealed their lips together in a deep kiss, immediately submitting to the kaiju as he let Duncan dominate the kiss before he pulled back.

The kaiju prince quickened his pace and his thrusts grew harder and faster while he growled against his mates ear. While Kenny wrapped themselves tightly around Duncan's shoulders and his breath hitched with each thrust.

"Y-Yours, only yours...Duncan-"

"Mr. Rosenblatt?"

Duncan blinked as he was ripped from his thoughts and he looked up to find the security guard in front of him staring at him with his head cocked to the side in question.

Realising that he's probably been staring off into space like an idiot for only God knows how long, the teen quickly cleared his throat and straightened up trying to will away the growing bulge in his jeans. "Yeah."

"If you'll just follow me this way." The guard said as he turned away towards the heavy looking steel door behind him where two other guards stood on either side of the closed entrance and Duncan gave a quick nod as he followed.

The guard returned it before leading the way to the door.

Duncan was a little surprised that security was so light around this cell. A week after the incident at Isabel's party and the other incident at the prom, you would have thought that MEGTAF would have had Belloc locked away in a cell two hundred feet under ground with a couple hundred guards swarming all over. Hell with the way that Barnes was talking, Duncan doubted that he'd even be allowed to see his father after all the chaos he'd caused.

But surprisingly enough the cell seemed pretty tame. But then again, Barnes wasn't stupid. It's pretty obvious that Belloc could escape any damn time he pleased, from any prison they tried to trap him in. So wasting time and resources on security probably didn't seem worth it.

Besides Belloc didn't seem to be in any kind of hurry to leave, not yet anyway. So the big wigs at MEGTAF decided to enjoy the temporary security provided by the fact of knowing where the kaiju king was, even if it would only last as long as Belloc saw fit.

The guards standing on either side of the vault like door both nodded at the one in front of him before turning to the blue holographic screen beside the door and lowering his mask to expose his eyes before the sound of metal sliding apart whispered in the air and the door opened to reveal a dark narrow tunnel. The guard in front of Duncan stepped inside and lead the way while Duncan followed.

His mom had doesn't know where he is right now.

Duncan had made up some excuse about studying with Isabel and Jenna after school, so his mom wouldn't worry about him coming home late. Thankfully Isabel agreed to cover for him should she call and Jenna was left blissfully unaware.

Its not like he wanted to lie to his mom, it's just that he needed to talk to his dad and he didn't want to have to explain why.

This is something he's been struggling with for a while and Duncan wasn't sure if his mom would understand.

If she could understand and maybe help Duncan figure out what the hell is going on with him then he definitely would have told her, but of course Duncan knew better. This was a kaiju thing, something only his father would understand.

It started the day after his dad ruined the first party he's ever been invited to, kidnapped him and dropped him into boiling lava.

That day he found his way to Kenny's trailer.

It made no sense whatsoever really.

Belloc had left him in the middle of the desert without any way for him to know where he was or where he should go, but somehow he managed to find Kenny.

And it wasn't a coincidence either.

He knew exactly where he was going and who he'd find once he got there, but he had no idea how he knew. Kenny didn't talk about his home life and Isabel didn't talk about it either since Kenny was her best friend and she respected his need for privacy.

There really was no way he could've known where Kenny lived but somehow he just knew.

Once he found Kenny things got even more confusing.

Duncan was relieved to find that Kenny was so accepting of him regardless of who is father is, regardless of what _he _is. Barely said anything more than a calm,

"So you're old man's Belloc, cool."

As great as Kenny's acceptance was, Duncan only barely paid attention to that.

The moment Kenny opened the door Duncan's senses were tuned on him and only him.

The way Kenny walked and moved, so unsure of himself. Like he didn't believe he was even worth the air that he breathed and the way his shoulders slouched making him almost curl into himself. Just waiting for the world to throw something his way that he'd need to protect himself from again. God, what Duncan wouldn't have given to wrap comfort and protect him. The way Kenny talked, so oddly inviting. Duncan had to stop himself from purring every time Kenny opened his mouth. And of course that mouth and those eyes.

The entirety of his time spent in Kenny's trailer was spent trying to get as close to the boy as humanly possible without touching and feeling and tasting like his kaiju instincts were begging him to do.

Duncan was just grateful that his mom and her rescue army had arrived when they had, because if they hadn't...

Let's just say MEGTAF would have seen quite the show.

Things calmed down a bit during the whole mess with the prom, only for them to pick right up again as soon as Duncan finally got the chance to have a peaceful nights sleep.

This time it things were worse.

Duncan and Kenny still hadn't talked about what happened at the prom and they've sort of been dancing around the issue for the passed week.

Which wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the fact that Kenny's behaviour still lingered in his mind.

Not the fact that Kenny had given away his secret, or the fact that things had gotten a little awkward between him and Isabel since he was now painfully aware of his friend's crush on him.

But the fact that Kenny was jealous of him and Isabel, because Isabel liked Duncan in a way that she didn't like Kenny.

Despite the fact that he knew it was wrong, Duncan was in a word

Pissed.

Because Kenny liked Isabel in a way that he didn't like Duncan, because Kenny didn't look at him the way he looked at Isabel.

Because Isabel could have Kenny anytime she wanted but didn't.

Because Duncan liked Kenny, because Duncan looked at Kenny that way and wanted him so bad he couldn't stand it but he couldn't have him.

It wasn't normal and Duncan knew it.

Not the part about Kenny being male, no that Duncan couldn't find it in himself to really care about I mean, he's half a firebreathing lizard monster.

Being gender picky isn't something he can really afford to be.

What isn't normal is falling for someone this hard, this quickly.

Duncan can always feel his temperature rise and his pulse quicken whenever he catches Kenny's scent at school or even worse he'd catch the boy's scent on Isabel or Isabel's scent on Kenny, resulting in a low growl ripping itself from his throat.

That's why he needed to talk to his dad, he needed someone who could explain all of this, someone like him.

Well, as close to being like him as possible right now.

"Mr. Rosenblatt."

Duncan was pulled from his thoughts all over again to find himself at the edge of the tunnel. A bright white light shone from the room on the other side of the passageway and Duncan could see what look like rows of large steel bars on the other side.

The guard seemed to be staring at him with a slight tilt of his head and Duncan realised that he's been lagging behind, "Is everything alright sir?"

Duncan gave a sheepish grin and quickly caught up to him, "Yeah I'm fine, is this it?"

"Yes sir." The guard said extending his arm and Duncan stepped into the brightly lit room just before the guard did the same.

It was huge.

The ceiling and floors of the room were a bright almost sterile white making the bright lights in the room that much brighter. There was about ten feet between the entrance tunnel and the cell made from large steel bars.

Duncan took a deep breath when he made eye contact with Belloc who stood on the other side of the cell.

Bright amber eyes stared down at Duncan as the kaiju king stood completely still, taking in his son's appearance before lifting his questioning gaze back up to the boy's eyes.

Duncan resisted the urge to shift under his father's intense gaze since he knew that it would be seen as a sign of weakness, something Belloc wouldn't be happy to see at all.

Instead Duncan stood at his full height and looked the kaiju king right in the eye with his back straight. Belloc made a sound that sounded like a strange combination of a growl and a pur before giving a slight nod of approval while a smirk showed off a slither of the dragon's sharp teeth.

"Duncan."

"Hi dad." Duncan said as his father stepped closer to the bars of his cell forcing the boy to take a step back and tilt his head back so he could look up into Belloc's face.

"I'm surprised to see you here, so soon. Is there something you need?"

Duncan took a silent breath and spoke quickly before he could convince himself to chicken out. "I need to ask you something."

"Ask me what?" Belloc repeated in slight surprise. After all he and Duncan had only met each other about a week ago and from what he could tell from humans, he and Duncan's meeting was not what could be considered the ideal situation for a father/son reunion to go down.

If Duncan wanted advice on something, wouldn't he have asked Margaret?

"Yeah, it's..." Duncan paused but made sure not to look away as he steadied his nerves, "It's about a friend of mine. His-his name is Kenny."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Mine."_

Kenny's eyes snapped open and he took deep slow breaths to calm himself down.

He pulled at his hoodie, praying that no one can see the deep blush that he could feel burning under his skin right now.

Things had been different lately.

Things between him and Duncan had especially taken a turn for the intensely weird.

Two months have passed since the thing at the prom and Kenny still felt guilty about what he'd done that night.

Looking back at things, Kenny had never really loved Isabel.

Don't get me wrong, Isabel is a great girl and Kenny does love her but he isn't in love with her.

Kenny met Isabel a month after Kenny's father left the first time, first day of school in science fresh man year.

Isabel was cool, optimistic and so open and best of all she wasn't like most of the popular kids that just automatically assumed that Kenny was a loser and therefore deserved to be treated as such.

She treated Kenny like a human being, helped him with his homework and invited him to her house to hang out a bunch of times.

At first Kenny thought it was odd, that a girl could be so open and accepting, going as far as to invite him over for dinner no more than a week of knowing him. But he'd later learn that Isabel was a lot smarter than he thought she was.

Isabel never bought any of the stories Kenny told her about his father, although Kenny really should have known that the international ninja thing was a little far fetched even by his standards.

But in his defence, he was just a fresh man.

I guess you could say what he felt for Isabel was a hero syndrome type thing.

Even knowing about his home life Isabel never judged him. She accepted him, helped him out when no one else seemed to care. So it didn't take much for him to fall for her.

Leading to the whole mess at the prom.

In hindsight Kenny realises that he'd made an incredibly stupid mistake over someone he never was never really in love with in the first place. He was just so desperate to keep the one person who accepted him that he kinda lost it for a minute and made a huge mistake.

All of this Kenny realised the day after the prom.

Isabel showed up at the trailer to talk and somehow that led to her kissing him. Something that caught Kenny completely off guard of course but even more than that, Kenny was surprised to discover that he didn't feel anything.

Well not nothing.

The kiss lasted all of five seconds before Kenny got passed the shock and pushed Isabel away once his mind had caught up with the current events. The girl had stared back at him with clear confusion in her eyes as she wondered why he pushed her away while Kenny wondered the same thing.

He didn't know why but somehow it just felt wrong.

Kenny's never really thought about how it would be between him and Isabel once they got together. At the time it didn't seem to matter but once it was actually happening, Kenny realised that he could never really be like that with Isabel.

A friendly kiss and a hug was fine, but the way that Isabel kissed him that day was anything but friendly and Kenny found himself suddenly feeling completely uncomfortable.

It suddenly occurred to him that he never thought of Isabel that way because he couldn't see her that way.

The thought of kissing his best friend and holding her, it felt wrong just trying to think about it. And that's when it hit him.

Isabel is his friend. He loves her and do anything for her, but she is _'just' _a friend.

It got a little awkward between them after that but thankfully they managed to move passed it and things started to go back to normal, until about a month ago.

Kenny and Duncan hadn't really talked about what happened at the prom that first week after it happened. Kenny almost felt like the kaiju prince was avoiding him but he didn't really blame him after all, Kenny did reveal his secret to the entire school.

So needless to say he was very surprised when Duncan pulled him aside about two weeks later and asked if they could just start over. Not that he wasn't grateful that the kaiju prince had forgiven him so easily, Kenny just wondered what could have brought it on in the first place.

And then it happened.

Duncan reached out and shook his hand sort of like making a pact that they'd move on passed what happened.

It occurred to Kenny in that moment that in the short time that he's known Duncan, he's never actually touched him.

Sure they sat next to each other in class and hung out between classes and during lunch, but never has the situation ever occurred where they actually had to make physical contact with one another.

It was the strangest thing he's ever experienced and it felt so good too.

Duncan's hand was warm, his skin was a little tough and he could feel the light imprint of scales on the surface that couldn't be seen with the naked eye, but for the most part Kenny wasn't really surprised by all that.

No what got him was the heat that surged from Duncan's hand right up his arm straight to his head. It was a hot bolt of static that slowly made it's way up his arm curled it's way around his spine and slowly spread to take over his brain. Kenny had to make an actual conscious effort to keep his eyes open and stop himself from letting out a moan at the simple touch. It took ten full seconds for Kenny to realise that he'd been standing there staring at Duncan's hand like an idiot and that's only after Duncan asked him if he was alright in that dark low voice of his. A voice which Kenny is sure didn't sound that way before.

Thankfully Kenny managed to pull himself together before he could do something stupid like jump Duncan right there in the middle of the hallway.

Not that he knows why he'd want to do that in the first place, but somehow in that moment Kenny was sure he was in danger of doing just that.

Things only got worse as the days went on.

For some reason he could always feel it when Duncan was nearby. He could even smell him, as weird as it sounds.

Duncan always smelled a lot like burning wood, but earthy. For some reason it smelled really good.

Then of course there was Duncan's hair, Duncan's eyes, Duncan's amazing voice. Suddenly all of Kenny's time was spent trying not to think about Duncan, something that proved to be difficult what with Duncan always touching him.

It was all innocent enough. A pat on the back, a touch on his hand, an arm slung around his shoulders. The problem is that Kenny's mind would all but shut down every time it happened.

That hot static would surge from whichever spot that Duncan touched, a shiver would run up and down his spine and Kenny's brain would fizzle out.

What's worse is that look Duncan would give him whenever it happened. He'd stare at Kenny like he was trying to look into his soul and then he'd ask if anything was wrong, almost like he knew exactly what was going through his head.

Kenny sighed as he put in the combination on his locker and pulled open the steel door so he could find his books.

He still tried to get rid of that blush that stayed stubbornly on his face, but the remnants of his last dream kept playing on repeat in his head.

Those started on the same day that he and Duncan made up.

Intense, vividly clear dreams of Duncan where he felt every touch and every kiss the kaiju prince made on his skin. In his dreams, Duncan's kaiju features were more visible and if Kenny was honest with himself he'd admit that Duncan looked kind off hot in his Kaiju form. But he wasn't honest with himself, he couldn't be.

After the thing with Isabel didn't work out, Kenny realised that while he could never think of Isabel that way, thinking about Duncan that way was easy enough. Kenny found Duncan attractive that much he's given up on trying to deny. But he didn't hold up any hope that Duncan might feel the same way.

Because Duncan likes Jenna.

Duncan is _dating _Jenna and after what happened at the prom, Kenny knew that he didn't deserve someone like Duncan.

Kenny's aware of what he looks like. He's skinny and pale, street trash like all those kids at school call him.

But Jenna, Jenna's beautiful.

Why wouldn't Duncan like her?

In the midst of all these thought it occurred to Kenny that he didn't know why he even started thinking about Duncan that way. I mean, he isn't gay, or at least he isn't attracted to any other guy's. He's never been attracted to guys.

So how is it that he developed a crush on the one male friend he has and so suddenly too? Kenny didn't see Duncan that way before, the thought never even crossed his mind.

But now, suddenly he's up night after night with dreams of Duncan doing things to him that a guy friend really shouldn't be doing to his other guy friend. Kenny could barely look the kaiju hybrid in the eye anymore, every time he did the memory of one of his many dreams would suddenly come flooding back and all he could do was fight his body's urge to either run and get as far away from the kaiju prince as humanly possible or to climb on top of Duncan's lap and beg him to-

A warm shiver suddenly ran down Kenny's spine and he moaned as his eyes slid shut when he caught the scent of burning ash.

Duncan.

Kenny forced his eyes open and he quickly grabbed his books so he could try to get away, when that warm static came back. Forcing him to grab a hold of the locker door when he felt himself begin to sway.

Oh fuck, it's getting worse.

"Hey Kenny."

Duncan was standing right behind him, Kenny didn't have to see him to know it. He tightened his grip on the door and tried to keep himself together at the sound of Duncan's voice. It was this deep husky pitch that always made him feel a little weaker and Kenny swears that Duncan doesn't use that voice when he's around anyone else.

The smaller teen gave a nod and cleared his throat praying that his voice didn't come out as tight as it felt. "Hey."

"Are you O.K?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Kenny took a deep breath to try and get some oxygen to his brain only for Duncan's scent to flood his senses and he leaned into the locker a little more. The kaiju stepped closer and he spoke against his ear.

"Are you sure, Ken?"

Kenny had to bite his bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to leave the back of his throat. His books slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor as he lifted his other hand to clutch at the frame on the inside of his locker and leaned his full weight against it. Letting his hoodie fall forward a bit more to cover the deep flush burning under his skin.

His head was all warm static. Running down his back and over his chest, he tried to take deep breath's as his legs got a little bit weaker.

"Duncan..." Kenny breathed not really knowing why he said his name in the first place or what he even wanted Duncan to do at that point.

"Yeah Kenny, what do you want?" Duncan said just inches away from his ear and this time Kenny couldn't hold back a moan. He shut his eyes and let his mouth fall open to take panting breath's when he was saved by his hero.

"Hey guys!"

Isabel.

Duncan immediately pulled away, Kenny felt the fog fade from his mind and he let out a breath of relief when his body slowly gained a little strength. It hadn't disappeared completely but at least Isabel was enough of a distraction for him not to notice too much.

He looked up and found Isabel walking up to them with a warm smile on her face and a few books in her arms. "Hey did you guys- Kenny are you O.K?"

Isabel stepped forward and frowned as she shifted her books to one hand so she could touch Kenny's face. Kenny gave a weak smile as he tried to move away only for the girl to move with him.

"I'm fine Isabel."

"You don't look fine," Isabel frowned, "You're burning up. Are you sick?"

"I'm O.K, really." Kenny said as he gently pulled her hand away. Duncan had been staring at them that entire time and somehow Kenny felt uncomfortable with someone else touching him while Duncan was there.

"Sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"O.K," Isabel wasn't convinced. She kept looking between Kenny and Duncan, there's been some kind of weird tension between them for a while and Isabel wasn't sure what to make of it. At first she thought that maybe Duncan was still upset about the thing at the prom but then Kenny told her that he and Duncan made up so that couldn't be it.

Besides whatever this was, it wasn't angry tension. It was much more awkward than that, more intense. But she couldn't figure out what it was. Isabel frowned when she noticed Duncan's stare, it was dark and intense and focused solely on Kenny.

Something she couldn't say she really approved of.

"Duncan. Are you O.K?"

The kaiju blinked, seeming to snap back into reality only for him to give Isabel a brief glance before bringing his gaze back to Kenny.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Kenny shifted uncomfortably as he looked away from both of them to look into his locker, regardless of the fact that the books he needed were on the floor. As to why they were on the floor was a complete mystery to the girl.

"Yeah." Duncan knelt down and picked up the books on the floor and Kenny almost jumped back when the kaiju brushed up against his side as he stood. Isabel could only blink in surprise when she saw Kenny's eyes go wide and and the flush on his face turn a little darker when Duncan handed him his books and-

Isabel swallowed back a gasp at the sight of Duncan's eyes glowing a bright amber with narrow black slits in the centre while a smirk exposed a sharp k-9 in the corner of his lips.

"We should probably get to class."

With that Duncan pulled away with his eyes back to their normal hazel brown, he turned around and walked back to what Isabel guessed was his own locker while Kenny just stood there watching him go.

"Kenny."

When he didn't answer Isabel stepped forward and snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back, "Hello, earth to Ken?!"

"What?" Kenny turned back with a dazed look on his face which only made Isabel frown in concern.

"What was that?"

**A/N: tell me what you guys think**

**Was it any good?**

**PS: this is a two part thing so next chapter is the last.**

**Please review**


End file.
